User talk:LordofMoonSpawn/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Silchas Ruin by Dreconeansoul.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 04:15, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi LordofMoonSpawn Thank you for your edits. Are you reading Forge of Darkness by any chance in preparation for Fall of Light?! :) I like the Silchas Ruin image which you have uploaded very much! However... you have not chosen a license option - do you have permission from the artist for it's usage? For the time being, I have removed the image from the Silchas page pending clarification of the copyright situation. As and when the issue is resolved, the image will be added to the page further down. Images are generally sorted in order of relevance and sequence of upload. Hope you have/can get permission - I am always looking for new artists to add to our gallery. See you around :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:44, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Toll the Hounds summaries Will you be doing these LoMS? That would be absolutely amazing! The idea is to keep the summaries on the main page fairly condensed with the more detailed summaries going on the individual chapter pages which you can easily access from the chapter infobox. I am looking forward to reliving that amazing book through your summaries. Already, reading that bit about Kruppe dancing - now there is an image challenge for our artists!!! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:13, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Silchas image I am thrilled you got permission for the Silchas image from the artist :) And there are more?!?! If they are anywhere near as good... can't wait :) I have added all the relevant info apart from the link to the artist's blog. Can you add that or give me the link? As for positioning... it would be very tempting to always put my favourite into the infobox but then everyone else would also want their favourite and at that point it would all end in tears. So instead, whichever section, on the whole, images uploaded first should come first. For the infobox we choose portraits if we have one, otherwise the most non-spoiler image there is and any images which depict specific scenes from the books go under the relevant book heading. We are trying to keep it to no more than two (three for some of the very popular characters) for each heading as otherwise it becomes too cumbersome for mobile users so sometimes images may go to the next header. Having said all that... to make sure that we reflect the broad range of artists we have on the Wiki, I have been trying to ensure that the infobox images are not always by the same ones. In this case... as we already have several characters with portraits by CN, I think he won't mind if we use the new one in the infobox. And as for Egwene - Wheel of Time??? Never heard of it ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the link :) I love the image of Cotillion as well. Will you be uploading these? I am currently sorting out the mess I created earlier... used multiple upload option and it kept telling me that file upload hadn't worked only when I gave up and returned to Wiki it had uploaded the lot - every time *sigh*. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:20, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Toll the Hounds summaries Great first summary, LoMS! I made a few minor changes to bring it in line with the other summaries. We normally follow the timeline rather than condensing the info to one paragraph per PoV. It maintains the sense of convergence which is so prevalent in all of the books. I have also added link brackets. On the main page, I have removed your comments about where to find the longer chapters, again to reflect what is elsewhere. I think it's quite a good idea though to add a general heads-up to the beginning of the summary section and I'll add one to those books where the summaries are completed. One thing I noticed - you often use a different type of apostrophe than the common one ( ’ rather than ' ). Just to let you know this may mean that when you type a link you won't get the auto-prompt as the page may only exist using the ' apostrophe. Same thing with using search - it may not give you any results if using the less common apostrophe. I have started creating re-directs for the alternate type but that is work in progress and many pages exist as yet under only one version. Going back to the summaries... I have coloured the TtH chapters yellow on the Adopt a chapter page, so they are all yours to play with. If you change your mind (hope not), let me know and I'll release them back to the masses ;) Enjoy editing - you'll find it will give you quite a different perspective on the books. You'll come away even more awed by the sheer magnitude of Wu. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:28, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :That's great news, LoMS :) We do get quite a lot of new readers using the chapter summaries to re-cap when they have taken a break from reading so it will be brilliant to get more of them done. On the main page... If you look at GotM (which is kind of our 'how to' guide), the main page summaries are done by book rather than chapter. Do you want to adjust what you wrote or do you want me to do it (at some point)? For the time being, we could just remove the chapter headings and leave it as it is :) Thanks for nominating an image for the IoW poll! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:31, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, I hadn't seen that. I am pretty busy for the rest of the week so it will probably have to wait until the Weekend. Mind you, my copy should be arriving sooooooon - maybe I should wait for that :) Signature I'm not much of a fan of your signature and I wanted to test my css skills so I made you this: Lord of Moon's Spawn | talk If you want to use it you will need to use double substitution (because the code is too big). This means you make two sig pages (e.g. User:LMS/sig and User:LMS/sigPref), put the sig code above in /sig and then put on the /sigPref page and in your signature box on your preferences page. If you get stuck or want help modifying it leave me a message on my talk page. -- 05:03, April 13, 2016 (UTC) PS: Mouse hover on the non-link parts of the sword gives a message. :I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for the nice words too. -- 03:06, April 14, 2016 (UTC) General info Like your new sig *thumbs up* You may have already seen it - I took out the spoiler hide you did on the Gothos page. As the information is from FoD it does not need the extra warning. Although we do occasionally use additional spoiler warnings, the rule of thumb is that users should not go beyond book headings they have read. Otherwise we will end up with blanked out text and spoiler warnings everywhere. With regards to images - again, unless you have artist's permission, don't crop an image. Artists can be quite funny about that sort of thing. I am trying to make sure that the artists are involved with their Wiki image section as much as possible and that they know that we respect their work. I have left the Gothos one - as McDev has uploaded several versions of it, he probably won't mind a third. I will let him know in any case. You were talking about adding info for Nightchill from Dancer's Lament... please note that we are not yet adding DL info so as not to spoil the US release. I believe Toctheyounger is set to work on DL so maybe leave that to him. Same goes for FoL - until it has been out in the main publishing areas we won't add any FoL specific content info to the Wiki. You are doing a great job on the summaries - picking the important bits and to the point. Many new readers will be blessing your name in the future! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:33, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi Enjoy your break and we look forward to seeing you again after :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:05, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back Hi LordofMoonSpawn, welcome back to your homeworld ;) Looks like you are jumping right back in! Great to see it *thumbs up* With regards to lay-out - I like the idea of the general 'this is how things stand' (which we don't currently have for the other books in the series) but it would work better before the Prologue summary as it is part of the introductory general plot summary. You can also eliminate the 'plot' headline as it is surplus to the overall headline for the section. Do I take it you'll be carrying on with the individual chapter summaries? If so, I'll allocate them to you on the 'adopt a chapter' page :) Welcome back! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:43, October 18, 2016 (UTC) PS: the lay-out should be the same as that used on other book pages (see Gardens of the Moon for example) i.e. epigraphs under the individual sub-book sections rather than all together. :LOL... I can't remember what I said five minutes ago, never mind months ago, lol. Well, not quite that bad but I have to admit, I didn't recap on our previous conversation and forgot all about it. Anyway, great to hear you are furthering the profile of the BEST fantasy series ever in other areas as well *thumbs up*. :I'll allocate the chapters to you then :) :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:04, October 18, 2016 (UTC) I have added categories to your Anomander quote, LoMS, so it now appears in the gallery on the quotes page as well as the slideshow. Did you create the illustration? If so, add your name to the summary on the file page so you get the credit for it! You may not be aware that we still have a moratorium on Fall of Light as well as Dancer's Lament. The odd quote won't be a problem but don't add anything major to character or chapter pages as yet. We are looking at lifting the restriction on DL on the 1st of January but have not yet set a date for FoL. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:11, October 26, 2016 (UTC) SE images That's great news, LoMS! As long as images are relevant to the Malazan universe and we have the permission of the copyright owner, feel free to upload any images to relevant pages. New images of SE would be a great contribution to his page. Also, if your friends heard any interesting Malazan trivia from Steven, you could add that as a quote to his page :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:08, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Great images - they really liven up the page! :It would be more accurate to class them as 'This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use.' :Really hoping you might get some interesting trivia as well!!! :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:58, October 31, 2016 (UTC) SE Quotes Thanks for the screen shots, LoMS :) Do you fancy a project by any chance? We could do with a SE Quotes page and an ICE one as well, of course, where we collect any quotes attributed to them. Sorted either roughly by time they were recorded or subject matter or maybe a mix. If we have 'ear witness' docs like those screen shots, that's obviously fantastic as reference but otherwise 'according to so and so on such and such a site' is all we would need. Another page that is needed is a list of appearances - past and future.... What do you think? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:22, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Rename Image Hi, LoMS. I've renamed the file and fixed the Draconus page. Thanks for adding the Infobox! --ArchieVist (talk) 00:41, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Reread So far my reread of the core SE series has stalled after finishing Deadhouse Gates. That book kicked my butt as far as adding as much missing content to the wiki as I could find. I'll get to MoI one of these days. Before then I was focusing on ICE, since his books were the least represented on the wiki. I like ICE a lot, and read or reread his entire series over the past 18 months. NoK is not a book I liked at first, but I've come to appreciate it after reading it a couple of times. Lots of good stuff in there once you've read enough of the series to understand what is going on.--ArchieVist (talk) 01:28, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Rake history section Hello again, LoMS. I just read your paragraph on Rake's history. Good work, however, we really need some references to go with it. We have found so many mistakes made by editors in the past who obviously added material from memory that we really have to insist that people add a minimum of book and chapter refs to new entries. Also, in your remodelling a fully referenced section was inadvertently removed. I have added that back in but obviously, it would be great if you could insert the info and refs within your article. Good to see you back in action :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:55, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for adding refs. When you give examples for something, as in the case of Rake's reputation, just one or two will be sufficient. Looking at the intro part - you could streamline it a little by cutting out some of the bits which are already mentioned elsewhere on the page. :Given your editing of Rake & Co... will you be adding FoL info? There is a worksheet if you want to earmark characters. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:36, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Malazan Wiki talk: Dramatis Personae--using # to get number LoMS: I had already tried using a # to get the next number - but, as happened when you made the change (if you look), the number that actually appears down at Option Two, is 1. (like your vote, instead of 2. which I think it should be for my vote). I've run into this problem before...is the fact that I only edit in Monobook the problem? Please help, I don't want my vote discounted. Pcwrcw (talk) 22:28, December 22, 2016 (UTC) OK, I see you put it back the way I had it to begin with. Some coded command(s) must be missing/incorrect, because I know the # should show the next number in order. Pcwrcw (talk) 22:42, December 22, 2016 (UTC) LoMS: Thanks muchly for cleaning things up for me. I looked at the code and now see how to handle that particular situation when it comes up in the future. Thanks also for the offer of help - I periodically find myself in need of some, and have to depend on the guidance of more experienced wiki editors.Pcwrcw (talk) 19:59, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Styles Hi Draconus, I had a quick look at the Dragon Age Wiki and there are a lot of interesting things there alright, I'll definitely bookmark it and be having a good look over their CSS and JS pages. For the next two weeks though I'll have an uncertain, but probably low amount of time to work on the wiki. A few people aren't completely happy about the spoiler template styling from what I can gather, including me, so I'll definitely put that on my list of things to do. You are welcome to have a go styling it yourself if you want to in the mean time. I now know enough CSS to know I'm pretty far from being a genius with it, but in the land of the blind the one-eyed man is king, as the saying goes, although you seem to know a bit of CSS yourself. While I'm here, if you are going to use a big custom signature using signature substitution is really a must. I sent you a note ages ago about it, maybe read that again and have a look at my sig here and on my user page to get an idea on how to set it up. I think you can figure it out from there, but if not I'll write better instructions on how to do it. Thanks for the tips. -- 10:13, December 23, 2016 (UTC) :Hi Draconus, I think you might be using monobook on a wide screen monitor because the styling you used is not good otherwise (the button is almost off the side of the page, look at position:relative; right:415px;). Is it the case you are using monobook now? :I had not forgotten about that old code, in fact my experiments went a bit further than that even, but I was never able to figure out something I was satisfied with and eventually I concluded that it wasn't going to be possible to do a good hide and reveal type of spoiler control system using just CSS. I knew it must be theoretically possible to do with JavaScript, but JS has always been beyond my ability before. However, I have just started to dabble in it and looking at the Dragon Age wiki I have seen for the first time another wiki that has actually tried (and apparently succeeded) in doing it. I think I now know enough about JS to be able to copy the code and use it here – no promises though. :Using the eye symbols more often with other spoiler warnings is a good idea I think. I will be returning to my desktop on the 5th of January, then I'll be getting stuck in to this stuff. -- 01:39, December 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not too familiar with the talkback template, the community here has been very small until recently. I recommend trying out lots of things and experimenting, some things might not work out, but it is how I learned and I'm sure you'll learn a bit too. Anyway, got to go now. -- 02:55, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Templates Templates are the sort of thing that will be a lot easier for me to collaborate with you once I'm back home. I added the Outdent template to Edittools. -- 23:30, December 31, 2016 (UTC)